theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaac (Castlevania)
Isaac (アイザック Aizakku?) is the central villain of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. A seemingly bondage-and self-mortification obsessed Devil Forgemaster, Isaac lures Hector back to Dracula's Castle in order to make him the new host body of Dracula. He does this by arranging for Hector's wife to be burned at the stake as a witch. Isaac's sister Julia attempts to prevent Hector from killing him right up until the end. After Hector joins the team, Isaac is brought back by Maleficent as one of her top fighters. Character history Curse of Darkness Isaac and Hector were two of Dracula's greatest generals, as they were the only two humans capable of devil forgery that created innocent devils. Isaac respected Hector, but hated that he was their lord's favorite. When sent by Dracula to defeat a member of the Belmont Clan, Hector betrayed his lord and sought to escape. Isaac was then ordered by Dracula to find and kill Hector for his defection. When Hector was forced to use his powers to save Rosaly from a werewolf, Isaac confronted him and the two battled. But during their fight, Dracula was defeated by Trevor Belmont and his castle disappeared. Isaac himself was defeated by Hector and left for dead. However, Isaac survived and spied on Hector for the next three years, waiting to have his revenge on his former comrade. When Rosaly was selling apples, he spread false rumors that she was a witch selling poisonous apples. She was executed at the stake, and Hector came too late to save her. Events of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Isaac leads Hector to an abandoned castle and tells him to regain his power as a devil forgemaster. He proclaims that Hector will not have his revenge for Rosaly's death, and that he will have his own revenge for the humiliation Hector brought upon him three years ago. As Hector's powers begin to grow, Isaac is confronted by him in the town of Cordova. He fights his former comrade to test his strength but is stopped by his sister, Julia. Isaac escapes, telling Hector to get even stronger. At the Aiolon Ruins, Isaac fights Trevor Belmont and acquires the blood needed to open the hidden chambers below the abandoned castle. He successfully tricks Hector into bringing back Dracula's castle and stabs Trevor in the chest from behind. Inside the castle, Isaac battles Hector for the final time. He dies from the fight, and Hector does not fall victim to the curse. Zead, who is actually Death, is forced to use Isaac's body for Dracula's resurrection when he had originally planned to use Hector instead. After Hector defeats Dracula, the vampire's soul leaves Isaac's body and he collapses. Julia bids farewell to her fallen brother as she and Hector flee the crumbling castle. He is something of a tragic character, in spite of his amoral actions and his vengeful, obsessive attitude toward Hector. Hector observes, in the end, that Isaac's insanity and actions were all precipitated by Dracula. Being too far gone in madness and too much possessed by Dracula for anyone to save, Isaac can find peace only in death. Hector, when told by Julia that there is no other way, grants Isaac this in the end. Against Sora's Team Isaac is very bent on eliminating every goody-goody on the team and anyone who gets in his way of his evil deeds. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Darkness Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Antagonists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Whip Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Summoners